¿Quién eres tu?
by xOceanSoul
Summary: ¿Rukia alcohólica? cuando los fantasmas del pasado nos atormentan, todo es una pesadilla...
1. Ghosts of the past

**Discalimer: _Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Kubo Tite.  
_  
Nota: Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir un fic así y finalmente me inspiré lo suficiente como para hacerlo... supongo que no está demás contarles que volqué muchos, muchos sentimientos en esto, solo soy honesta y espero que haya servido de algo tanto sentimentalismo xD.**

* * *

**_Capitulo I_  
"Ghosts of the past" **

Apenas se conocían desde hace 8 meses, pero sin dudas a pesar de que ambos eran igual de cerrados y testarudos confiaban plenamente en el otro, sino no hubieran compartido el mismo piso desde aquel incidente.

-Rukia.. levántate ya, tienes que irte a trabajar –el hombre de cabello alborotado la zarandeó con una mano de muy mala gana.

-Hpmmm.. lárgate Ichigo, déjame en paz –balbuceó mientras se acomodaba mas en su lugar en busca de calor entre sus mantas.

-¡Que te le levantes! –la empujó ligeramente con un pie –¿tienes que ir a trabajar, recuerdas? mira el reloj mujer. El joven apuntó con su dedo índice al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared justo sobre el sillón.

-Que molesto eres… bostezó refregándose un ojo con su puño, cuando terminó todo el teatro, finalmente se digno a mirar hacia arriba.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos intentando aguantarse las ganas de gritarle que tenía ya siempre era la misma historia, era el quien le salvaba el pellejo todos los días.

-Diablos, en media hora es mi turno, maldición! la mujer salio disparada a del sillón, se lavó la cara, tomó sus cosas a velocidad supersonica y por último se puso en la boca una tostada que estaba sobre la mesa justo antes de cerrar la puerta para abandonar el piso.

-Oye Rukia..

-No ves que tengo prisa? Idiota.

-Te esto-!

No pudo terminar la oración cuando recibió el puertazo de lleno en la cara y no le quedó otra mas que tragarse todas sus protestas de nuevo, ella no era así con el, nunca había sido tan cerrada y despreocupada, por el contrario, siempre le pareció una mujer centrada y educada que confiaba y se preocupaba por los demás

-Nos vemos en horas Rukia… -de muy mala gana el hombre se fue a acomodar el desastre que le había dejado su compañera de piso la noche anterior.

Rukia corrió a tropezones lo mas rápido que pudo para no llegar mas tarde de lo que ya estaba, era la tercera vez en la semana que le pasaba y no iban a tolerar mas esas faltas de su parte.

-Maldición.. –llevó una de sus manos a su cara para intentar calmar sus nervios –yo no soy así… no se que ocurre conmigo, susurró con frustración justo antes de llegar a la entrada principal del negocio.

-¿Pero que ocurre contigo? Tatsuki le preguntó con un semblante mas serio de lo normal -¡no puedes seguir llegando tarde o te van a echar!

-Es mejor para ti que dejes de retrasarme y que te ocupes de tus propios asuntos –respondió despectiva -como si no tuviera suficiente con el otro idiota…

-Rukia… -la mujer la miró confundida mientras ella se alejaba.

-Buen día! –sus compañeros de trabajo la saludaron al unísono.

-Buen día.

-Emmm… esto.. –la mujer de cabello anaranjado se acerco tímidamente a la muchacha–Kuchiki-san.. ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante –rodó los ojos, se imaginaba cual iba a ser la pregunta.

-¿Por qué has estado llegando tan tarde estos días? –me preocu… nos preocupas –repuso.

-Solo me he quedado dormida –contestó con una con una falsa sonrisa mientras buscaba la tarjeta del reloj fichero entre su ropa.

-¿Estás segura de que es solo eso?

Rukia giró sobre sus pies y sin responder fue a hacer lo suyo.

-Kuchiki-san… - la peli naranja susurró encogiéndose de brazos.

-Yo tampoco se que le está pasando, deberíamos preguntarle a Ichigo, ese idiota vive con ella, debería estar al tanto, ¿no crees?

-No lo se Tatsuki-san… ¿crees que quiera decirnos?

-Con preguntar no perderemos nada, además ella es nuestra amiga, es lo menos que podemos hacer –respondió sonriente.

-Tienes razón.

Luego de ponerse el uniforme, la mujer de cabello azabache se fue a marcar su horario de llegada cuando a lo lejos escuchó el sonido de unos firmes pasos acercándose cada vez mas, tragó saliva, se esperaba lo que venía. Giró su cabeza y vio a un hombre que llevaba un fino traje de vestir, como todo empresario.

-Rukia!

-Oh.. Renji –suspiró aliviada.

-¿Que ocurre? –el pelirrojo preguntó preocupado.

-Nada.. solo pensé que era el.

-Bueno… a eso he venido yo… –respondió apenado.

-¿Me ha despedido, verdad? –miró a un lado para evitar chocar con la mirada de su compañero.

-No… pero esta es tu tercera falta, una mas y te enviaran un telegrama, así que se mas cuidadosa.

-Lo sé.

-¿Me has escuchado? –se acerca a ella -yo no quiero que pierdas tu puesto aquí, no luego de lo que pasó, ya no tienes el respaldo de tu familia, recuérdalo.

-No es necesario que estés todo el tiempo atrás de mi recordándome cosas que precisamente intento evitar –le dio la espalda para asegurar la tarjeta en el fichero.

-Cuídate..

_

Ya se habían hecho las 13:45, era increíble como se le habían pasado 3 horas tan solo limpiando todo el piso, realmente le costaba mucho llevar todo eso "solo" siendo que tenía una compañera que no hacía mas que aprovecharse de su amabilidad y que a pesar de ayudarlo a pagar la mitad del alquiler y la mitad de las cuentas ya le estaba empezando a cansar, si el trabajo en si lo estresaba, la situación en su propio apartamento no le gustaba para en nada. Si no la había echado, fue solo por que la quería y sabía muy bien que tenía que haber una pesada detrás de todos esos desvelos, de hecho, la había… pero ella era tan cerrada, que le desesperaba, necesitaba saber la verdad y esa noche estaba dispuesto a conseguirla.

-Haciendo papel de mujer, ¿eh? –el peli naranja se dijo a si mismo mientras estiraba sus largos y esbeltos brazos luego de acomodar el último vaso sobre la alacena. Fue a buscar sus cosas y antes de salir se aseguró de trabar bien la puerta, bajo las escaleras y salió a la calle. Por suerte no vivía lejos de la empresa, por lo que podía llegar en 5 o 10 minutos dependiendo a que velocidad caminara.

-Si viviéramos realmente lejos, esa enana ya se hubiera quedado sin trabajo desde hace rato… pero debería dejar de pensar en ella por un rato –susurró antes de cruzar la puerta.

-¡Ichigo!

-¡Kurosaki-Kun!

-¿Pero qu.. que pasa con ustedes, me quieren matar del susto?.. esperándome en la puerta así -protestó.

-L.. lo siento mucho –la peli naranja se disculpo tímidamente.

-Tenemos algo importante que preguntarte.

-¿Importante? -arqueó una ceja mientras ambas mujeres lo miraban ansiosas -bueno.. tengo 10 minutos antes de marcar la hora, podemos ir a la cafetería a hablar… además, no he desayunado nada –se rascó la cabeza.

-Perfecto, gracias Ichigo –respondió Tatsuki mientras se adelantó a los dos camino a la cafetería.  
Ichigo se preguntaba a que venía la "reunión sorpresa" así que la siguió sin más.

-Muy bien –dio un sorbo a su café -¿me van a decir o no que necesitan saber?

-Es sobre Kuchiki-san…

Ichigo tragó de golpe.

-Ha estado actuando raro últimamente, las llegadas tarde, su trato con nosotros… no entendemos el por qué de esa actitud –repuso Tatsuki.

-Yo tampoco –el peli naranja respondió evitando la mirada de ambas mujeres.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡viven juntos! – Tatsuki soltó esas palabras con frustración.

-¡Les dije que no lo sé, así como es con ustedes, lo es conmigo!

Tatsuki e Inoue se sorprendieron ante la respuesta inesperada y el resto de la gente en la cafetería se quedó mirando a Ichigo.

-Se me hace tarde, mejor me voy.

El joven se paró y se fue, dejando a ambas mujeres solas. Cuando dejó la cafetería Inoue se dejo caer sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-Hemos sido demasiado evidentes... y no entiendo nada.

-Yo menos… - su compañera susurró con amargura.

Inoue empezó a hacer círculos con su dedo índice sobre la mesa, como si estuviera pensando en algo, frunció el ceño tratando de hacer que alguna idea llegara a su cabeza.

-¡Ya se!

-.. ¿Qué sabes?

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Abarai-kun? es decir… ambos son amigos de la infancia ¿no es así? Quizá el sepa algo al respecto –miró totalmente convencida a su amiga.

-Hmmm.. no lo se.. creo que nos hemos entrometido lo suficiente por hoy, y estoy muy cansada, nuestro descanso terminó hace 5 minutos, mejor regresemos antes de que nos llamen la atención.

-Bien...

Rukia ordenaba unos papeles tranquila y aunque sonara raro para algunos, en el trabajo era el único lugar en donde despejaba su mente y se encontraba mas lucida. A pesar del cansancio, se las apañaba para hacer su trabajo lo mas impecable posible.

-Estoy tan cansada… -apoyó su cabeza unos segundos sobre el mostrador que estaba frío, eso le gustaba. Cuando levantó su rostro unos centímetros para ver si unas copias se habían terminado de imprimir, su mirada se cruzo con un pequeño retrato que tenía de alguien, era la silueta de un hombre delgado y esbelto de cabello lacio y oscuro acompañado de unos ojos tan profundos y fríos como el metal.  
Ni se molestó en levantar la cabeza, simplemente estiró el brazo y volteó el porta retrato hacía otra dirección, le dolía verlo.

-¿Vas a decirme que te pasa? –su entrometido amigo hizo su acto de presencia.

-Lárgate Ichigo –ocultó su rostro entre sus delgados brazos

-Necesito hablar contigo Rukia, es importante –el joven la miró con seriedad.

-Necesito que te retires, vivimos juntos… tenemos tiempo de sobra para hablar.

-Cada vez que llego estas tirada en el sillón apestando a alcohol, vamos Rukia… no me tomes el pelo, lo único que haces al llegar es pedir la cena, cerveza y mirar la televisión. Tu no eras así, estas hecha un desastre.  
Rukia levanto la mirada para chocar con la de su amigo-

-... ¿Sabes? tienes razón, soy un desastre y si no te importa, ve a hacer tu trabajo que no haces mas que perder tiempo aquí –respondió dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima que había estado intentado reprimir.

Ichigo la miró confundido ¿por qué estaba llorando? ¿qué tenia que hacer? necesitaba saber desesperadamente que era lo que le pasaba… pero ella no iba a decirle nada, y mucho menos con esos ánimos.

-Esta bien… nos vemos luego Rukia –el joven se retiro disgustado.

Rukia apretó los puños maldiciendo por dentro por haberse mostrado tan débil… por haberse quedado sola de nuevo y no veía momento para estar de vuelta en casa.

Las siguientes horas pasaron bastante rápido por suerte, quería terminarla jornada laboral lo mas pronto posible, así que trato de hacer las cosas con lentitud para poder llegar con el tiempo justo cuando su horario se hubiera cumplido y así fue, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya eran las cinco de la tarde y una pequeña sonrisa se pronunció en sus labios. Fue a retirar la tarjeta del fichero y regresó tranquila al apartamento.  
Al llegar todo estaba impecable gracias a Ichigo, que había limpiado el desastre que ella misma había hecho la noche anterior, se encogió de brazos y sacó un pequeño paquete que tenía guardado en su bolso, lo dejó tirado sobre el sillón y decidió salir a hacer las compras.  
Agradeció mentalmente vivir en un barrio tan cómodo donde todo le quedara cerca, que con apenas recorrer una cuadra y media se topase con un supermercado.

-Me pregunto que puedo comprar… ni la compras ni la cocina son lo mío… debí quedarme con el delivery.  
Y definitivamente no lo eran, se pasó media hora recorriendo el mercado hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba. Cuando por fin regresó al apartamento se puso en ello, trató de preparar la cena lo mas rápido y mejor posible, no era una cocinera espectacular, pero había aprendido lo suficiente cuando vivía con su madre.

Cuando terminó la cena una melancólica sonrisa se pronuncio en sus labios cuando por segundos su mente voló hacia tiempos pasados . Dejó el resto de la cena en la heladera y sin probar un bocado se fue directo al sillón a ver la televisión… nada de lo que veía le interesaba -como de costumbre- y empezaba a sentirse mal de nuevo, empezaba a deprimirse. Se levantó y abrió la heladera en busca de aquello que la iba a distraer: el alcohol.  
Volvió al sillón y bebió hasta sentir que comenzaba a perder el control de sus sentidos y pensamientos y antes de que cayera dormida tomó con torpeza el paquete que había sacado de su bolso anteriormente y lo apretó contra su pecho, dejando caer otra lagrima por su rostro antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Minutos después llegó Ichigo de trabajar, eran las 21 pm y como de costumbre al abrir la puerta pudo ver a lo lejos a Rukia tirada en el sillón rodeada de botellas vacías, el joven frunció mientras trababa la puerta.

-Pfff… no cambias mas.. –negó con la cabeza.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y lo primero que hizo fue abrir el refrigerador a ver si la muy desgraciada le había guardado algo de lo que seguramente había pedido horas atrás y para su sorpresa se encontró con una bandeja con comida casera y al darse vuelta, en la mesa había un plato cubierto por un repasador.

-No puede ser… ¿de verdad cocinaste? -esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Giró sobre sus pies y caminó directo al sillón con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, se agachó al frente de su amiga y se acercó a su rostro para confirmar algo:

-Bebiste como esponja.

-Hmmm, cállate Ichigo…

Ignorando lo último que dijo, se quedo observándola detenidamente unos segundos, era la primera vez que la veía tan tranquila luego de mucho tiempo, entonces algo llamo su atención ¿que tenía sujeto entre sus brazos? Con cuidado de no despertarla, deslizo el paquete de sus brazos y lo dejó apoyado en la mesa ratona, colocó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y otro detrás de su espalda y la levantó para llevarla a su habitación. No quería que volviera a llegar tardar por haber dormido mal entonces la levantó sin problemas, de hecho se dio cuenta que no pesaba casi nada y ella instintivamente se abrazó a su pecho, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa.

-A ver si me sueltas enana…

Apoyó a joven en su cama e intento soltar su agarre de su pecho, pero estaba difícil. Tuvo que inclinarse un poco sobre ella para poder llegar bien a sus manos y cuando lo hizo por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

-Mañana me tendrás que contar que anda pasando contigo enana -tomó las frazadas que estaban al borde de la  
cama, la tapo y decidió dejar la habitacion.

Con lo primero que se chocó su mirada al cruza el velo de la puerte fue con el dichoso paquete que había visto minutos atrás.

-¿Qué es esto?

_Capitulo I: fin._

* * *

**Please don't kill me se que fue horrible ;D pero sepan que lo hice con mucho mucho cariño a pesar de que es corto jajaja.  
Voy a intentar escribir el capitulo 2 esta semana... prometo cumplir!**

Diccionario:  
Repasador: toalla pequeña, ohhh iluminense con mi sabiduría 8D


	2. Trust me

**Dicho y hecho, cumplí con mi promesa jajaja, creo que esta es la primera vez que voy enserio con un fic.. espero no decepcionarlos ^^**

* * *

**_Capitulo II_**  
**"Trust me"**

-Que es esto? El peli-naranja tomó el paquete entre sus manos con curiosidad- ¿debería?... –apoyó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el papel con obivas intenciones, la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Cerró un ojo y rasgo en papel con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, al retirar el papel del objeto automáticamente recordó lo siguiente:

_"Rukia levantó su mirada para ver si unas copias se habían terminado de imprimir, su mirada se cruzo con un pequeño retrato que tenía de alguien, era la silueta de un hombre delgado y esbelto."_

-¿Quién es este hombre? estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes._  
_

Ichigo comenzó a examinar el porta retrato y la foto, cuando lo miró detenidamente se dio cuenta de que un papel sobresalía de entre los trozos de vidrio que aprisionaban la foto, con cuidado tomó el papel entre sus dedos y al retirarlo notó que había algo escrito.

-Kuchiki Byakuya.

Guardó el porta retrato en el bolso que usaba para ir a trabajar, decidió que si Rukia no iba a decirle nada, iba a descubrirlo por si mismo.

_

-Necesito que le des esto a Rukia.

El hombre le entregó un sobre a su secretario.

-…¿Esto es lo que creo que es? –el pelirrojo miró el sobre con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-Asegúrate de dárselo hoy.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu hermana?! –largó con rabia.

-Nuestros asuntos no te conciernen– respondió despectivo.

-Oh... claro que me concierne, ¿recuerdas? la conozco incluso desde antes que tu.

-Si no quieres acabar igual o peor, mas vale que te encargues de lo que te pido y hagas tu trabajo como corresponde.

-Tsk –el pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza frunciendo el ceño aun mas –eres detestable Byakuya.

El ni se inmuto, solo de limitó a hacer oído sordo a los reproches de Renji mientras se alejaba por el estrecho pasillo.

El resto era normal en el edificio, Inoue y Tatsuki, se la pasaban cotilleando.. podría decirse que eran "las viejas chusmas" del lugar, ya que se pasaban de chusmerío en chusmerio.

-Y bien Tatsuki-san… ¿Por qué no vamos a preguntarle a Abarai-kun?

-¿Aún sigues con esa idea?

-Quiero saber que le pasa a Kuchiki-san, es todo tan raroo…

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar con el, hoy estaba alterado, escuche unos gritos desde la oficina de hecho… quizás sea mejor hablar con Ichigo, lo que hicimos ayer no fue buena idea… era obvio que no no nos iba a decir nada estando bajo presión.

-Tienes razón.. en eso se parece a Kuchiki-san…

-Umm, un poco quizás… de todos modos hablare con el.

-Seguramente te dirá algo… ustedes se conocen desde pequeños.. el confía en ti –la mujer se encogió un poco de brazos.

Tatsuki miró a su amiga.

-Tranquila… las cosas van a mejorar Orihime –la codeó despacito con una sonrisa en sus labios. Inoue la miro extrañada.

-Buena suerte Tatsuki-chan.

-La necesitaré –guiñó un ojo.

_

Rukia abrió los ojos con pesadez, la luz que se filtraba entra las cortinas directo a su rostro la cegó unos segundos, giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj y para su sorpresa eran las 9 de la mañana.

-Que raro…

Se desperezó y se levantó, dio unos pasos hacia el placar donde tenía guardada su ropa cotidiana y decidió ponerse unos shorts y una remera que casualmente llevaba numero "71" estampado. Cuando cruzo la puerta recordó donde realmente se había quedado dormida.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó sobándose la cabeza con una mano.

-Deberías dejar de beber– el peli-naranja le sugirió desde la mesa mientras desayunaba tranquilamente.

-No es asunto tuyo… -se acerca a la mesa.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, tengo hambre.

-¿Con esa resaca? –preguntó burlón.

Rukia lo miró ofendida.

-¿Quieres dejar de tomarte todo en broma aunque sea por un segundo?

-Entonces podrías decirme quien es el –sacó el portaretrato del bolso que estaba sobre la mesa.

Rukia abrió los ojos a la par.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-No has respondido mi pregunta.

-Ichigo, dame eso -bajó su voz un semi tono

-Quiero que me respondas primero.

Rukia lo miró con furia.

-No tienes por que revisar mis cosas y mucho menos chantajearme para obtener datos de mi, eres un cretino.

-¡No es mi culpa que te hayas emborrachado por millonésima vez y no cuides donde dejas tus cosas! lo único que hice por ti fue preocuparme y ni si quiera me cuentas lo que te pasa, el desastre eres tu.

Rukia se quedó mirándolo tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado.

-Lo único que hemos hecho por ti ha sido preocuparnos pero tu solo te cierras y lastimas sola – aveces no te entiendo –el hombre se levantó, sacó la llaves de su pantalón y dejó el piso.

-... Nada me sale bien… -apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, rodeándose con ambos brazos.

Ichigo camino 5 cuadras desde el apartamento camino a una enorme cafetería llamada "Doney's café" era una de las mas grandes de su ciudad, el nunca creyó ver un lugar mas yankee que ese en su vida, pero le gustaba mucho el ambiente, así que aprovecho la ocasión para distraerse un poco. Camino entre las mesas buscando con la mirada a la mujer que lo citó, cuando la encontró tomó asiento al frente suyo.

-¿Y bien, que era lo que querías? ¿Rukia otra vez?- el hombre suspiró cansado.

-No quería empezar la conversación tan densa, pero si… lamento lo de ayer, ambas estábamos preocupadas, bueno… lo estamos.

-Ya veo… bueno, yo me encontraba igual, sinceramente no estaba de humor para hablar de eso.

-¿Tienes idea de que le esta pasando?

-No.

Tatsuki se encogió de brazos.

-Pero sospecho que puede ser.

-¿Qué?

-Su hermano.

-¿Su hermano? –preguntó extrañada.

-Si.. ayer encontré una foto suya entre sus cosas, sospecho que algo pasó entre los dos.

-Bueno… digamos que nunca han tenido la mejor relación del mundo esos dos.

Ichigo la miró interrogante.

-¿No te extraña que el sea el hijo del director y Rukia apenas liquida sueldos?

El joven abrió los ojos a la par.

-Tienes razón, ¡¿como no lo pensé?! –golpeó la mesa con el puño.

-Ichigo…

-Ella.. ha estado bebiendo desde hace unas semanas, es alcohólica.

-Oh, no… ¿es enserio?

-¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando?

-Ahora comprendo... eso es malo, no debes dejar que lo siga haciendo, si sigue llegando tarde la van a despedir.

-Pfff… siendo su hermano el encargado... es un maldito.

Tatsuki se quedó en silencio sin saber que contestar.

-Aunque.. aun hay cosas que no me cierran –la mujer apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

-A mi si, ese tipo es un maldito y me las va pagar –se levanta de la mesa –ten, aquí tienes para pagar el café.

La mujer negó con la cabeza… era imposible detener a Ichigo, era tan inquieto, tan impulsivo… ni si quiera se hacía idea de con quien se estaba metiendo y decirle algo no iba a servir de nada -esto esta mal…

_

Rukia estaba a punto de salir del departamento para ir a trabajar, ya quería llegar a su oficina, necesitaba distaerse de la discusión que había tenido con Ichigo anteriormente, caminó hasta el imponente edificio y cuando cruzó la puerta principal se sorprendió al ver a Renji apoyado contra el mostrador de recepción, cuando el hombre escucho el sonido de los pasos de Rukia no sabía como mirarle a la cara.

-Renji… ¿pasa algo?

-Esto es para ti –el hombre le entregó un sobre aún sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

-Esto es…

Una sensación aterradora cruzó su espina dorsal cuando tomó ese sobre, sabía bien de que se trataba.. pero no lo entendía por qué.

-¿Fue por las llegadas tarde?

-Ojala supiera… -bufó.

Rukia miró lo miró con confusión en sus ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero solo logro chocar su mirada una silueta conocida, ese hombre… ¿por qué tenía que encontrárselo ahora?

-E..el…. ¿fue el, verdad?

Las piernas comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente.

Renji giró la cabeza para tratar entender a que se refería su amiga cuando vio el rostro del hombre con quien había discutido minutos atras desaparecer tras la puerta del ascensor.

-N-no no puede ser –su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y buscó donde apoyarse.

-Rukia… -el hombre la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza –tranquila… te llevaré a tu casa.

-Gracias… -hundió su naríz entre las ropas de su amigo.

Renji la llevó hasta el apartamento en su coche, eran unas pocas cuadras, pero la pobre apenas podía estar parada.. detestaba verla así.

-Ya llegamos.

El pelirrojo bajó del coche y abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Gracias -evitó mirarle a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, te conozco desde que eras así de pequeña –marcó con su mano en su cintura –me pregunto como no te he visto ya –trató de animarla.

-¿Quieres pasar? –preguntó ignorando lo ultimo que dijo.

-Claro –esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta del apartamento, aunque ella pareciera sentirse un poco mejor Renji aun seguía tomándola por los hombros solo por las dudas. Rukia puso la llave en la cerradura y la giró para entrar de una vez, el ruido proveniente de la cerradura llamó la atención de Ichigo, que descansaba en el sillón tratando de no taladrarse la cabeza luego de la última conversación que había tenido con Tatsuki.

-Pero que… -el peli-naranja se sorprendió al ver a Rukia acompañada por otro hombre que no fuera el y si, había elegido el peor momento para dejar que los celos brotaran de su interior.

-Solo se sentía mal, por eso decidí acompañarla.

-Estoy bien, pasa Renji.

-¿Qué pasó? -se acercó preocupado –estas pálida…

-Me despidieron. –fue lo único que llegó a decir antes de que se empezara a marear de nuevo. –maldita sea…

-Ven.

Ichigo la tomó de la mano y la invitó a recostarse en el sillón.

-Detesto que sean tan sobre protectores los dos –se quejó mientras se acomodaba –no voy a morirme por un mareo, no soy una niña.

-¿Me vas a contar que fue lo que pasó? –le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar un te para Rukia y el 'intruso'

-El me despidió.

-Ese maldito… lo voy a matar - el peli naranja apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de no explotar en furia.

-Se ve que no tienes ni idea con quien te quieres meter, ¿verdad?- el pelirojo lo interrumpió

-¿Qué acaso estas de su lado? -lo miró con desprecio.

- No es una cuestión "de estar del lado de quien" solo te estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado con quien te metes, en primer lugar, si lo tocas, pierdes el trabajo, y en segundo .. el padre de ese hombre mueve empresas y organizaciones muy pesadas, te voy a decir una cosa…si quisieran matarte, de un simple un chasquido lo conseguirían.

-No quiero mas problemas de los que ya tengo Ichigo, además es un asunto entre el y yo.

-¡Es tu hermano! no entiendo como fue capaz de hacerte eso.

-Ese no es mi hermano.

-¿A que te refieres?

Rukia tragó saliva, sabía que en algún momento tendría que explicárselo.

-Ufff –apoyó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de recordar.

-Renji tomó asiento, sabía que eso iba a demorar un buen rato.. el sabía todo lo que ocurrió en el pasa y cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido sentía un pinchazo en el corazón, aunque claro.. a comparación de lo que habra sentido ella no debía ser nada.

-Byakuya y yo no somos hermanos.. –hizo una pausa -Byakuya era el único hijo de Kaien y Miyako, mis padres adoptivos, pero un día, luego de un accidente Miyako no fue capas de volver a quedar embazada y fue entonces cuando la familia Kuchiki decidio adoptarme. Mi madre siempre fue dulce y maternal conmigo, sin embargo.. Kaien era todo lo contrario, solo me adoptó por que eso era lo que deseaba mi madre… Byakuya y yo solíamos llevarnos bien de pequeños, pasábamos todo el día juntos, como verdaderos hermanos, sin embargo, a medida que fue creciendo, se fue corrompiendo mas y mas, hasta que eventualmente se convirtió en el hombre que ustedes conocen el día de hoy… tenía sospechas del por qué de esa actitud… sin embargo no me di cuenta hasta el día que tuve que irme de la casa.

Ichigo apretó los puños esperando la siguiente parte de la historia.  
Un día, mi madre sufrió otro accidente… que terminó con su vida –apretó sus manos –e- ese día… Kaien me dio a conocer personalmente todo lo que pensaba de mi y me corrió de la casa… ese día dijo que si regresaba o me atrevía a reclamar algo de su dinero, iba a matarme, solo pude conservar un puesto laboral en una de sus empresas… ni si quiera pude terminar mis estudios. Apesto.

El peli naranja se quedó en silencio y Rukia solo se dio la vuelta, quedando de cara contra el respaldo del sillón, si Ichigo pudiera hablar con la mirada, en ese mismo momento estaría maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, si no decía nada, era solo por que Rukia estaba presente y Renji solo se levantó de la silla para abandonar el apartamento.

-Veré si puedo hacer algo para conseguirte un nuevo trabajo, quédate tranquila.

De momento me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer.

Ichigo se acercó para abrirle la puerta a Renji.

-Escucha una cosa Ichigo, llegas a meterla en medio y eres hombre muerto.

Ichigo lo miró con determinación y cerró la puerta una vez que el hombre se retiró.  
Renji se retiro e Ichigo volvio a entrar al piso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Ichigo se acerco al sillón para ver a su amiga de cerca.

-Mejor… iré a beber algo.

-Ya es suficiente –puso un brazo delante de ella para impedir que se terminara de levantar –nunca me cuentas nada, te guardas todo… solo desquitas tus penas destruyéndote, hay mejores cosas Rukia –acortó un poco la distancia que había entre sus rostros y los ojos miel del peli naranja se clavaron en los de Rukia, atrapándola en ese brillo tan hermoso que tenían.

-¿Como cuales? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ichigo se sentó a su lado y lentamente fue acortando la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos, con timidez se atrevió a rodear uno de sus brazos por su cintura y abrazarla, apegándola a su pecho.

-Ya esta bien…las cosas van a cambiar, te lo prometo, solo confía en mi.

Ichigo se esperaba algún codazo o insulto de parte de la peli negra pero en cambio, ella dejó su cara pegada a su pecho, la dulce fragancia que envolvía el cuerpo del peli naranja la dejó en trance, calmando todas sus inquietudes, solo quería quedarse así el resto del dia.  
-Gracias.. –correspondió al abrazo con ternura.

* * *

******Gracias por haber leido el capitulo!**

***Se esconde antes de que la maten* jaja ¿que les pareció? les agradecería mucho si me dan su opinión, si les gusto, si no les gustó.. siempre y cuando sus criticas sean constructivas XD... me gustaría contarles una cosita antes de seguir con el capitulo 3, como se habrán dado cuenta... no tengo una gramática brillante ni si quiera ordenada, me la paso cambiando el orden de las palabras xD... consecuencias de aprender a escribir otro idioma primero. Sepan disculparme -huye-**


	3. Lithium

**I'm back! Les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta historia, espero que les vaya gustando, poco a poco les iré revelando algunas cosas, mientras tanto presten atención a algunos detalles . **  
**En este capitulo se consolidan algunos sentimientos y surgen un par de contradicciones, por lo que va dedicado exclusivamente a Ichigo y Rukia, en el próximo retomar con la historia, que lo disfruten! ^^**

* * *

_**Capitulo III  
**_**"Lithium"**

Ichigo decidió pasar el resto del día junto a Rukia viendo películas, dio parte de enfermo en el trabajo y como al día siguiente estaría libre, no iba a tener problemas ni contratiempos.

-Gracias Ichigo –miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo, que le devolvía la misma y calida mirada.

-No fue nada, al final, no eres nada sin mi enana –le acarició la cabeza burlonamente.  
Rukia le propinó un fuerte codazo justo en la zona de las costillas.

-Auuchhh –se quejó sobándose el área afectada.

-Eso te pasa por pasarte de listo conmigo –sonrío con suficiencia.

-Muy bien chica lista, ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo?

-¿A comer? –arqueó una ceja.

- No me digas que nunca has salido a comer con alguien…

-¡Claro que si!, pero me refiero… ¿crees que este bien gastar dinero luego de haberme quedado sin trabajo? es decir.. ya no podré ayudarte con las cuentas, al menos hasta que consiga un nuevo trabajo –se encogió de brazos con evidente tristeza.

-Descuida.. tengo mis reservas –iré a tomar una ducha… fíjate que puedes hacer mientras tanto enana.

El joven se metió en el baño que por cierto no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño de hecho era muy cómodo y ordenado. El amaba ese espacio de la casa ya que era completamente privado y lo suficientemente espacioso como para no sentirse encerrado.  
Mientras se quitaba la ropa abrió el paso del agua y una vez listo, se metió en la ducha y dejo fluir sus pensamientos junto al agua unos minutos. Mientras las gotas recorrían su cuerpo, la primera imagen que se le vino a la mente fue una de Rukia. ¿por qué ella? era lo que no entendía… su rostro empezó a enrojecerse

-¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?- sonrió apenado mientras terminaba de bañarse.

Por otro lado, Rukia buscaba en su armario prendas que fuesen para estar fuera de casa. Definitivamente no era el estereotipo de mujer que perdía horas y horas frente a un cajón de madera lleno de ropa, así era como pensaba ella y se sentía orgullosa de ser tan sencilla.  
Al final decidió ponerse unos jeans negros acompañados de una remera blanca. Como estaba fresco, se puso una camisa manga tres cuartos encima y con eso se consideró "lista".  
Caminó hacia la puerta para sentarse un rato en la sala de estar, pero al cruzar el velo se encontró con un Ichigo recién bañado que llevaba puestos unos jeans blanco mate y una playera negra encima .Al mirarle el rostro se dio cuenta que el siempre acostumbraba llevar una bufanda de hilo sobre sus hombros cada vez que salía, era una de sus prendas favoritas, hasta podría decirse que distintiva. No había lugar donde no se llevara esa cosa. Rukia río disimuladamente al pensarlo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, tan mal me veo?

-No es nada, solo que siempre llevas esa cosa contigo –señaló la prenda con el dedo índice.

-¿La quieres? –preguntó llevándose una mano al cuello para quitársela.

-No, no, es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta.

-Bueno, no importa. Te la regalo –se quitó la bufanda y la tiró sobre Rukia.

-Siempre tan cortés…

Ichigo le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la entrada principal, Rukia lo siguió mientras acomodaba la prenda en su cuello.

-Creo que no me olvido de nada –el peli naranja palpó sus bolsillos para confirmarlo.

-Pensé que la distraída era yo –rió.

Ichigo cerró la puerta y ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta la entrada principal.

-Que tengan un buen diá.

El custodia del edificio los saludó con una sonrisa.  
Ambos cruzaron la puerta principal y empezaron a caminar, a decir verdad ninguno de los dos cruzaba un palabra y Rukia se veía muy cómoda y feliz con su nueva adquisición y el no pudo evitar mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. Por fin se sentía aliviado al verla sonreír luego de un día tan duro. Suspiro aliviado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, de hecho, ya llegamos.

Ambos estaban parados al frente de un Restaurante americano. Si, definitivamente Ichigo tenía algo con los americanos.

-Un poco hipster, pero se ve bien – la chica bromeó y subieron las escaleras para entrar.

Por dentro el lugar era bastante amplio y rustico, no había mucha gente y eso les gustaba por igual a los dos. Rukia decidió adelantarse un poco y eligió una mesa que daba justo contra enorme ventanal. Tomó asiento y espero que su amigo ocupara la silla de en frente.

-La vista es hermosa desde aquí –sonrió mientras miraba alrededor.

-Solía venir aquí con mi familia, cuando yo y mis hermanas eramos niños y alguno cumplía años nos juntábamos  
todos aquí para cenar y luego festejar en casa.

-Ya veo…

Ichigo tomó la carta se puso a buscar algo que les gustara a los dos. Mas o menos ya conocía los gustos de su amiga, así que estaba seguro que elegiría bien.  
Rukia se distrajo y desvió su mirada hacia la enorme ventana que tenía a su izquierda, miraba los autos que iban a venían por la calle y no pudo evitar caer en la nostalgia.

Flashback:

_Vio al pobre niño llorando a través de la cerradura, tenía el rostro hinchado y enrojecido._  
_  
-Pero yo no quiero eso papá –se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa._  
_  
-¡¿Que no me entiendes?! –el hombre se acercó y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza -¿tienes idea de todo el dinero que tiene tu padre? ¿a manos de quien puedo dejarlo cuando me muera? ¿de la niña esa?._  
_  
El niño evitó mirar a su padre tratando de contener las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos._  
_  
-¡Mírame cuando te hablo! –le da un sacudón –a veces el destino no nos permite elegir la vida que queremos, tu destino el mismo que el mío y quiero que te hagas cargo._  
_  
-Si…. –miró a su padre con dolor en sus ojos._  
_  
-Así me gusta._  
_  
El hombre soltó el brazo del niño y se agachó para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa._  
_  
-Byakuya, solo quiero que hagas las cosas bien ¿me entiendes?_

_-Si padre –respondió con seriedad._

_Rukia se fue corriendo del pasillo al borde de la lágrima, le dolía profundamente ver a su hermano así… siempre escuchaba las discusiones que habían entre ellos._

Fin flashback.

-Nii-sama… -susurró.

Ichigo no entendió lo que dijo, pero bajó la carta para mirarla y entonces se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hace un momento.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –la sorprendió.

-¿S-si? ¿qué elegiste?

-Pollo con papas y arroz –sonrió.

-Me encant…

Un ruido proveniente su estómago no le permitió terminar la oración antes de sonrojarse.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja

-¡No te rías tonto! –frunció el ceño avergonzada.

-Esta bien, esta bien ¿a quien no le h-

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! eso es el karma, por tonto.

-No me digas que crees en esas cosas…

-Claro que si, plenamente. –cerró un ojo y miró a un lado.

-Yo confío mas en mis puños –se burló.

-Ja, ja, eso tampoco esta tan mal.

-Mmmm espero que no tarde demasiado –se quejó.

-No lo creo –sonrió y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Oye Rukia…

-¿Si? –volvió su mirada hacia el joven.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste hace un momento? –sus ojos miel se clavaron en los hermosos orbes índigos de la bella mujer que tenia enfrente. Su semblante cambió y se notaba a millas su preocupación  
Rukia volvió a perderse en esa mirada, simplemente no salieron palabras de su garganta. Por mas que lo intentó, no consiguió escuchar su propia voz, una fuerza desconocida comenzó a arrastrar su rostro lentamente hacia delante, mientras que sus párpados se cerraban de a poco, quería sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.  
Quería olvidarse de todo.  
Ichigo se quedó duro sin poder dejar de mirarla, apenas creía la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo no era algo que le molestara, sino no entendía que pasaba con su cuerpo ya que no podía pronunciar ni mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

-Aquí tienen, dama, caballero.

Muy cordial y descaradamente el hombre vestido de banco y negro depositó los vasos, cubiertos y los platos de ambos en la mesa de madera.  
Los dos miraron hacia otro lado avergonzados.

-¡¿Qué quise hacer?! –la joven se reprendió mentalmente un millón de veces tratando de no sentirse aun mas estúpida.

Ichigo recuperó la movilidad de sus extremidades y agradeció al mozo la comida que les había servido. Aunque mas que agradecer, tenía ganas de patearle la cabeza.

-¿Sabe bien, verdad? -preguntó el peli naranja tratando de descomprimir un poco el ambiente.

-Uff –se limpió los labios –mucho.

-Je.. me alegro –sonrió aliviado.

Terminaron de cenar como si no hubiera pasado nada, ya que mas que por la situación anterior, ambos estaban realmente hambrientos.  
Ichigo comenzó a divagar en su cabeza mientras terminaba de limpiar su plato. ¿Por qué ella hizo eso? era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez ¿había intentado besarlo?  
Si bien vivían juntos y confiaban plenamente en el otro, nunca hubo involucrado alguna clase se sentimiento amoroso o al menos nunca habían tenido una escenita así. En el fondo de su corazón era algo que lo hacía sentir feliz, pero también le preocupaba ya que no tenía claro ni sus propios sentimientos entonces ¿cómo iba a saber que sentía ella?.. le costaba admitir que empezaba a desearla.

-Uff… -suspiró satisfecha –hacía rato que no comía tan bien.

-Ja, ja, yo tampoco…

-¿Insinúas que cocino mal?

-No, no –negó con las manos –me refiero a cantidad, comí demasiado.

-Gracias Ichigo –lo mira -hacía mucho tiempo que no salía así con alguien –confesó.

-Tranquila, ¿vamos a casa, quieres? –se apoyó sobre sus brazos esperando respuesta.

-Si, mejor.

Ambos se levantaron e Ichigo se adelantó un poco para pagar la cuenta.

-Muchas gracias señor, vuelvan pronto.

-Eso es todo, vamos –sonrió y apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre los delgados hombros de la mujer.

Rukia se sorprendió, pero no se quejó, se había dado cuenta que le gustaba estar cerca suyo, pero estaba confundida, no sabía bien que sentía al respecto. Lo único que tenía claro era que se sentía muy cómoda acompañada del joven.

Regresaron caminando, hablaron de tantas cosas que el tiempo se les pasó volando, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaban parados al frente del apartamento. El encargado de seguridad les abrió la puerta muy amablemente y ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta las escaleras y subieron hasta el piso que les correspondía.

-Al fin en casa –el joven se desperezó –ha sido un día largo –metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Rukia entró corriendo y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al sillón, como le gustaba ese mueble.

-Nunca despegas el trasero de ahí verdad? –preguntó burlón.

-Me gusta ¿tienes algún problema? además, yo también estoy cansada –acomodó una almohada detrás de su espalda para ponerse mas cómoda.

-¿Vas a dormir ahí? -preguntó mientras revisaba los mensajes de texto en su celular.

-No, solo estoy descansado unos minutos. Me daré una ducha antes de irme a dormir.

-Bueno, yo ya estoy por hoy. Buenas noches Rukia – pasó por al lado del sillón para irse a su habitación.

Rukia aprovechó la oportunidad y revoleó la almohada que tenía detrás de su espalda sobre la cabeza del Peli naranja, que pasó apenas unos milímetros sobre su cabello desordenado.

-Mierda, no te di –chistó.

Ichigo no se dio por aludido, solo siguió de largo ignorando por completo lo que hizo su compañera momentos atrás.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? –arqueó una ceja sin comprender por qué no había reaccionado.

El siguió caminando sin escuchar y Rukia decidió levantarse para ir tras el. Cuando estiró el brazo para tocar su hombro, el joven se dio vuelta de golpe, haciéndola chocar contra su pecho.

-Rukia… -la miró perdidamente.

La luz nocturna que se abría desde la ventana hasta el comedor resaltaba sus suaves y masculinas facciones. Su mirada reflejaba un sin fin de emociones

-Ichigo…

Se alejó unos centímetros y entonces correspondió la mirada con sus hermosos orbes índigos. Sin embargo, no podía comprender el por qué de esa reacción.

-Quiero preguntarte algo –la miró con determinación.

La muchacha hizo silencio.

-Hoy… ¿que intentaste hacer en el restaurant? –el hombre tragó saliva.

Lo miró sin comprender a que se refería, hasta que recordó:

_"Una fuerza desconocida comenzó a arrastrar su rostro lentamente hacia delante, mientras que sus párpados se fueron cerrando de a poco, quería estar cerca suyo, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo."_

-Nada, solo estaba distraída –respondió con firmeza tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Entonces por que te sonrojas?

La sensación que había tenido en el restaurante comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y pensamientos una vez mas, no podía articular una sola palabra. Tenía miedo.

-Yo te quiero Rukia… -la tomó por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo con dulzura.

La joven correspondió el abrazo ocultando su rostro entre las ropas del peli naranja, dejándose llenar por la dulce fragancia que desprendían las ropas del joven.

* * *

**-Sale lentamente de su escondite- ¿Que les pareció? je, je, je no me maten, se que fue un capitulo corto y un poco denso, pero lo necesitaba antes de meterme de lleno en la historia, así que prometo que el próximo no los va a decepcionar.**  
** Como siempre cualquier clase de critica siempre y cando sea constructiva es bienvenida ^^ pronto voy a publicar el 4 je, je.**


	4. Trouble

Muy bien, como les prometí, aquí esta el capitulo 4, espero que lo disfruten! 

* * *

**Capitulo 4**  
**_"Trouble"_**  
La luz se abrió paso entre las cortinas, haciendo que la joven frunciera el ceño antes de abrir sus hermosos ojos, detestaba dormir con luz.

Uff… -se desperezó en su cama estirando los brazos.

El día anterior había sido demasiado largo, confuso y estresante. Fue inevitable que ciertos recuerdos comenzaran a atacar su memoria, haciendo que su rostro se tiñera de un suave carmesí. Aún no terminaba de entender por qué había reaccionado de forma tan extraña el día anterior, sentía que por momentos su conciencia se soltaba de su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta se dejaba embriagar por ese hombre. Si antes era el alcohol ahora era Ichigo quien la hacía olvidar y no era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa, pero ciertamente su presencia la calmaba como nadie mas.

"Bip, Bip"

El pequeño aparato que estaba sobre su mesita de luz comenzó a sonar. La mujer de cabellos azabaches se apoyó contra el respaldo de su cama y lo tomó entre sus manos para ver de quien era el mensaje.

-¿Renji?

"Necesito hablar contigo, estaré esperándote a las 11 en Doney's"

La joven arqueó una ceja confundida, ¿qué era lo que le quería decir? Si era por cuestiones laborales, era imposible que le haya conseguido trabajo de un día para el otro. Comprobó que hora era en la pantalla y aun faltaba un rato para las 11 entonces se levantó y fue al comedor a preparar el desayuno. Pero allí estaba Ichigo, terminando de hacer unas tostadas.

-Solo te falta el delantal –la joven lo sorprendió por detrás con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quieres? –le facilitó el plato con las tostadas.

-Claro –tomó el plato y lo llevó a la mesa para desayunar junto al peli naranja.

-Que raro, tu levantándote temprano… –tomó una tostada y se la llevó a la boca.

-Que raro tu haciendo el desayuno, me parece que los roles están invertidos –sonrió picaronamente –toma una tostada –por cierto Ichigo, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Así que te gustó salir conmigo enana, eh –se burló.

-Calla, idiota –le reprochó.

-Pues.. no se, supongo que descansar un rato ¿qué harás tu?

-Es un poco obvio, necesito un trabajo, en un rato tendré que salir a averiguar.

-Me parece bien, suerte con eso enana.

-Gracias por el desayuno Ichigo –la joven se levantó y llevó el plato vacío a la pileta.

-Nos vemos mas tarde –el joven se levantó para tirarse un rato en el sillón a mirar televisión.

Mientras que Rukia dio unos pasos hasta el baño para higienizarse y luego se cambió el pijama por sus ropas cotidianas: unos jeans azules y una remera blanca manga corta. Una vez en su habitación, guardó su movil y las llaves en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se puso la bufanda de hilo que le había regalado el peli naranja el día anterior, amaba la fragancia que desprendía aquella esa prenda.

-Adiós –lo saludó con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Suerte enana.

Rukia para: Renji Abarai  
"Estaré allí en 15 minutos."

_

Los rumores de que Rukia había sido despedida se empezaron a esparcirse de a poco por el edificio, mientras que Tatsuki recorría las oficinas del edificio una por una buscando al pelirrojo, necesitaba saber que demonios había ocurrido, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. No lo había visto en toda la mañana, siendo que el solía recorrerse el edificio entero en ocasiones, pero simplemente no podía encontrarlo.  
"¡Maldición!" se oyó un fuerte golpe proveniente de una de las puertas que daban contra el estrecho pasillo.

Tatsuki reconoció esa voz de inmediato, por fin lo había encontrado. Corrió hasta la oficina y abrió la puerta.  
El pelirrojo miró a la mujer con sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo –la joven se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan impulsiva.

-Ahora no es momento, retírate por favor –bajó la mirada con amargura.

Tatsuki se acercó a el intentando comprender que ocurría, se sentó a su lado y apoyo una de sus calidas manos sobre su hombro.

-Puedes contarme lo que pasó...

-Me siento tan culpable –la miró a los ojos –como me gustaría que me despidieran a mi… pero no puedo, estoy condenado a trabajar para ellos el resto de mi vida haciendo todo lo que me ordenen.

-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó sin comprender.

-Tatsuki.. –hizo una pausa- esta empresa esta a manos de hombres muy poderosos y yo tengo demasiada información ¿crees que no me matarían si no hago lo que desean? –preguntó con sinceridad.

La mujer bajó la mirada… realmente no era consciente ni un poco del lado "oscuro" de ese lugar.  
Renji la miró esperando respuesta,

-Lo siento.. creo que hable demás. –¿ya ves por que lo harían? –intentó bromear para arreglarlo.

-No, esta bien, se que todo lugar donde haya dinero de por medio hay cosas de este tipo.. solo que nosotros como simples empleados nos encontramos muy lejos de conocer de frente esa cruda realidad.  
Ese comentario sorprendió al joven, le impresionó la capacidad de comprensión y honestidad que tenía esa mujer.  
-Ya veo…

-¿Esta todo relacionado con Rukia verdad?

El joven la miró atónito.

-Si… -respondió con honestidad.

-Me parecí..

Tatsuki fue interrumpida por una melodía.

-Mejor me voy… -la mujer lo saludo y se retiro de la oficina rapidamente, sentía que ya se había entrometido lo suficiente.

-¿Diga?  
La voz de un hombre se escucho a través del parlante.

-Necesito que me digas los horarios y el lugar.

-¿Sabes que te meterás en problemas verdad? –Renji preguntó con indiferencia.

-Solo haz lo que te pedí.

-Bien, pero antes te tengo que contar algo.

_

La mujer de cabellos azabaches llegó justo sobre la hora, abrió la puerta para buscar con la mirada la distintiva melena pelirroja de su amigo, pero no habían mas qu personas desayunando.  
Usualmente ese bar estaba prácticamente vacío a la mañana así que no le extrañó, al final Renji no era la persona mas puntal que conocía. Sin mas, dispuesta a esperarlo caminó entre las mesas buscando un lugar cómodo, pero sintió que algo o alguien tomó su brazo por detrás, impidiéndole seguir avanzando.

Rukia volteó alarmada, y al darse vuelta chocó con los mismos y hermosos ojos que la venían atormentando desde hace mucho tiempo. Fue como una colisión que paralizó su cuerpo y sentidos por unos segundos, todo se veía borroso excepto los orbes gris-violáceos que veía mas nitidez que nunca, como si los colores fuesen diez veces mas vivos. Todo lo demás era impreciso, solo podía ver con claridad aquella mirada que la llevaba a cientos de lugares a la vez.  
Luego de unos segundos volvió en si, y pudo ver con claridad la figura masculina que tenía a pocos centímetros.

-Nii.. sama... –sus ojos se abrieron a la par.  
El hombre la miró desaborido, aún sin soltar su agarre.

-Por que estas aquí -la mujer dio un paso atrás sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

-Necesito hablar contigo –la miró tratando de ocultar su aflicción, entonces fue soltando su agarre de a poco, con la esperanza de que la mujer no huyera.

Rukia apenas podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar, durante tantos meses había intentado olvidarlo, que le costaba horrores asimilar que lo tenía en frente suyo intentando hablarle. Tomó fuerzas y camino detrás del hombre en dirección a alguna mesa.

-Quiero hablar sobre-

-No es necesario que me des explicaciones, se que has cambiado, y también se como son los de tu índole. Solo soy Rukia y quiero que sepas que aún así me siento orgullosa. –la mujer lo miró con determinación.

-Quiero explicarte por qué –el hombre se afirmó sobre uno de sus brazos, que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, mientras intentaba ocultar su desasosiego.

Rukia lo miró desconcertada ¿realmente había una razón detrás de todo eso?  
negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tuviste que recurrir a esto para hablar conmigo? ¿mintiéndome? -preguntó con exasperación.

-Si –contestó con neutralidad.

-No vas a pisotear el poco orgullo que me queda, ya has hecho suficiente Byakuya.  
El hombre se abstuvo de seguir insistiendo y terminar haciendo estúpido. Decidió que sería en otra ocasión, fe todos modos era un tema bochornoso el que tenía que tocar, y prefirió guardárselo un tiempo mas.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. El Kuchiki se levantó, dejando el bar y a la mujer solos.

Rukia hundió su nariz en la bufanda, intentando calmar sus nervios, pero era inutl, se consideraba una mujer fuerte, pero ese hombre podía hacerle quebrarse con un simple chasquido de sus dedos. Después de todo lo que pasó, lo último que quería era oír pretextos, no estaba de humor para esas tonterías y mucho menos si venían de Byakuya, le resultaba dolorosamente sarcástico y poco creíble.  
Decidió dejar el bar y volver al apartamento.

_

El peli naranja apretó los puños, tratando de tomar fuerza para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sabía que sus actos podíab llegar a traerle graves consecuencias pero el coraje lo estaba matando. Su sentido de la "justicia" era mas fuerte que su sentido de la razón.

-Lo siento Rukia.

Se aseguró de haber cerrado bien la puerta y dejo el piso para dirigirse a su destino.  
Llegó con 10 minutos de anticipación, rodeo el edificio y se aseguró de que estuviera justo al frente del estacionamiento que quedaba a la vuelta del departamento de administración, el lugar donde trabajaba.  
Apoyo su espalda contre la pared y dejo caer un poco su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Que estoy haciendo….

Recordó la mas reciente conversación que había tenido con el empresario y sus ojos comenzaron a desbordarse de ira de nuevo. Miró hacia el costado esperando sigilosamente a la persona que deseaba ver, como si fuera un león agazapado esperando su presa.  
Confirmó en su reloj que ya era la hora y pudo ver asomándose una sombra, ni bien vio el primer zapato rodear la esquina, se abalanzó sobre el hombre con furia.

-Te voy a matar, desgraciado –lo tomó por el cuello del la camisa con ferocidad.

-¿Sabes con quien te estas metiendo mocoso? –preguntó con arrogancia sin mover un músculo.

-¿Crees que me importa? -espetó empujándolo contra la pared quedando cara a cara con el hombre de cabello lacio.

Byakuya miró al joven, que estaba claramente irritado.

-Si no quieres terminar mal, mejor quítame las manos de encima, mocoso –le propinó un fuertísimo rodillazo en medio del estomago.

El joven soltó su agarre de inmediato y cayó sobre una de sus rodillas.

-Estamos a la vista de todos, si nos ven ¿a quien le darán la razón? a un perro o a un amo –lo miró desafiante –mejor métete en tus asuntos.

-No me vengas con esas estupideces, me importa una mierda quien seas, solo deja de meterte con ella o serás tu quien va a terminar mal.

Ichigo intentó ponerse de pie pero recibió de lleno un golpe en el rostro, esta vez fue una patada.

-Ugh –llevó su mano a su nariz y comprobó que estaba sangrando.

Byakuya se agachó y lo levantó por la playera para hablarle a la cara.

-No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos.

-Esa clase se asuntos son míos también, has arruinado su vida infeliz -concentró toda sus fuerzas en su puño y logró encestarle un golpe en el rostro a una velocidad realmente vertiginosa.

Byakuya se quedó pasmado, pero no por el golpe, sino por lo que había dicho el joven. No podía articular ni una palabra, sus manos perdieron el agarre y sus brazos cayeron a la par a los costados de su cintura, y su mente se perdió en sus dolorosos recuerdos unos segundos.

_"-¿Aún no lo has hecho? – el hombre preguntó con severidad._  
_  
Byakuya solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza._  
_  
-¡Te he dicho que lo hicieras! ¿qué no me escuchas? –golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos. El sonido se hizo sonar en toda la sala._  
_  
-No puedo._  
_  
-¿Qué tanto debería importante esa mujer? si eres así de blando jamás podrás llevar mi empresa y todo mi dinero sobre tus hombros, debes aprender a pensar por tu bien, por tu dinero y tu futuro, los demás solo son perros._

_- …_  
_  
-Te daré 3 días para que lo hagas, si no lo haces yo mismo lo haré._  
_  
-Ella no nos ha hecho nada._  
_  
Clavo los ojos en su hijo, su mirada era agria y apática._  
_  
-Escucha –respondió acercándose -no me interesa que te hizo y que no, solo la quiero lejos de aquí y de ti, ¿me entiendes? –lo toma por la corbata –si no lo haces, no me importa castigarlos a ambos._  
_  
El joven desvío la mirada hacia otro lado y el hombre soltó su agarre._  
_  
-Estas avisado –le apuntó con el índice._  
_Dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando a un Byakuya totalmente hundido en la incertidumbre de no saber que hacer."_

Volvió en si cuando escuchó la voz del peli naranja llamándolo por su nombre.

¿Me estas tomando del pelo?– le lanzó otro golpe directo a la cara, el cual Byakuya llegó a detener con la palma de su mano antes de que llegara a su rostro.

Cansado de tanto circo, el Kuchiki apretó el puño que tenía aprisionado en su mano, torció el brazo del joven justo detrás de su espalda y le dio otro rodillazo que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Ichigo calló sobre sus rodillas mientras veía al hombre alejarse a paso lento hacia el estacionamiento, decidió dejarlo ahí, ya que el dolor era mayor a su voluntad en ese momento.

_

La pelinegra ya había regresado al edificio hacia un buen rato. Decidió darse una buena ducha para despejar su mente ya que le encantaba sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo, era una sensación suave cosa que le relajaba mucho. Cuando terminó de ducharse, se cambio de ropa, no se puso nada formal ya que pensaba pasar el resto del día en el departamento. No se preocupaba por Ichigo ya que ambos eran igual de desarreglados cuando estaban en casa, así que optó por unos shorts y una camisa manga corta

Mientras caminaba hacia el sillón, las imágenes de su "encuentro" empezaron a ir y venir por su mente, no podía creer que Renji le había mentido de esa forma… si bien Byakuya pudo haberlo obligado, no se sentía bien con la idea de que quizás ya no podría confiar mas en el. En ese momento sintió un enorme vació y la necesidad de estar junto a Ichigo, quería verlo, escuchar su voz e incluso sus abrazos. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el joven no estaba en el piso. Sintió un enorme vacío, probablemente había ido a visitar a su familia como solía hacer de vez en cuando.

Caminó en dirección al refrigerador, y tomó una cerveza.

-Lo siento Ichigo.

Antes de destapar el envase oyó un ruido proveniente de la puerta de entrada, miró hacía al costado y se encontró con un Ichigo en condiciones lamentables. Tenía el ceño fruncido y lleno de raspaduras, moretones y sangre que aún seguía brotando de su nariz.

-Pero qué… -dejó caer la lata en el piso.

El peli naranja terminó de entrar sin dejarse de tomar el estómago con un brazo y tratando de que su nariz dejara de sangrar, parecía recién vuelto de la guerra.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el joven.

Ichigo la miró sin decir una palabra, sabía que como largara lo que pasó, empeoraría las cosas, así que solo se limitó a guardar silencio, al menos por un rato.

Cuando se paró al frente suyo, Rukia lo miró horrorizada y sin insistir mas, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia el sillón, no era momento para hacer berrinches.

-Siéntate, iré por el botiquín –la muchacha soltó su mano y fue corriendo al baño, que estaba justo atrás del sillón.

El joven bajó la mirada con pena, reprendiéndose mentalmente un millón de veces la estupidez que había hecho. A el no le importaban sus heridas, solo le preocupaba el hecho de empeorar las cosas aún mas.

-Aquí está –se sentó en el lugar de al lado y apoyó el botiquín sobre su regazo, buscando lo que necesitaba.

Ichigo solo se limitó a observarla mientras ella untaba el pedazo de algodón en un líquido transparente.

-Va a arder un poco –le avisó antes de proceder.

El peli naranja asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que podía hacerlo. Se asombró al ver la manera en que la mujer enfrentaba la situación y Rukia se sorprendió al ver que no se quejaba ni hacía gestos raros mientras curaba sus heridas en cambio, solo fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando.

Gracias –la miró a los ojos.

-No fue nada... ¿tienes alguna otra herida? –preguntó antes de guardar las cosas.

-No.

-Entonces.. ¿me vas a contar que pasó? –se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta.

-Tu hermano –desvió la mirada.

Rukia abrío los ojos a la par.

-Ichigo…

Ahora comprendía por que estaba tan lastimado.

-Ichigo, mírame –apoyó su mano en su rostro con gentileza, incitándolo a que la mirase.

-Él.. pudo haberte matado, asistió por muchos años a una academia de artes marciales.

-Yo también.

-Como se nota… -comentó con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿mi empleo? –arqueó una ceja.

-Renji me contó lo que pasó en el bar… 

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? no cumplí al decirles que sería mas largo, pero si empece a destapar algunas cosas cofcfomuchascof je, je... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, quizás demore un par de días en publicar el 5to ya que necesito aclarar algunas ideas, pero que lo tendrán, lo tendrán . saludos!**


	5. Couldn't drink enough

**Tarde, pero seguro, les traigo el capitulo 5 de esta extraña historia... jaja espero que les venga gustando, este capitulo es como un "puente" para lo que se viene asi que les rugo paciencia si se les hace "denso" la historia está por explotar xD**

* * *

**_Capitulo V  
_"Couldn't drink enough"**

Todo lo que había tratado de negar en su cabeza se desvaneció cuando escuchó ese nombre, ¡no la había traicionado una, sino dos veces! ¿se divertía mintiéndole a sus espaldas, o solo se aprovechaba de la impulsividad de su compañero? cualquiera de las dos le irritaba por igual y se sentía estúpida, sentía que había solo hecho el ridículo de una forma u otra.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –inquirió esforzándose por no explotar en gritos. No estaba enojada con el, pero se encontraba inmensamente frustrada ¿era tan difícil que le dijeran las cosas de frente?

-No pude contenerme -la miró –luego de lo que pasó ayer y lo que te hizo hoy… -contestó con pena.

-Lo que hicieron, querrás decir.

-No, Byakuya lo extorsionó para que lo hiciera, el no tuvo nada que ver –justificó al pelirrojo.

-Entonces me pregunto por qué no me lo dijo a mi en vez de a ti, estoy harta de que hablen a mis espaldas, como si no pudiera valerme por mi misma ¿es molesto, sabes? –objetó frunciendo el ceño.

El argumento de la chica hizo una especie "crack" en la cabeza del joven. Es verdad que el llamó al pelirrojo para pedirle el lugar y dirección donde iba a encontrarse con el Kuchiki, pero ¿por que se lo contó a él?, es decir… ¿por qué antes que a Rukia? ¿lo había usado?

-No lo sé –contestó evitando la mirada acusadora de su amiga.

-Sabes una cosa, te estoy trayendo muchos problemas últimamente… ojala pudiera desaparecer o golpearme para olvidarme de todo o quien sabe, sería mejor si lo hago yo misma –bromeó, con sarcasmo.

-No seas estúpida.

Antes de que la chica pudiera vociferar, el la interrumpió.

-No eres ningún problema para mi ¿me entiendes? yo quise que vinieras a vivir aquí, y aunque me esforcé por no volver a verte así, no hubo caso, yo… te fallé –su tono de voz amenazó con quebrarse -no hay otra explicación.

Fue inevitable para la joven comenzar a sentirse culpable, sabía muy bien que lo hizo a causa de su distorsionado sentido de la "justicia", que lo hizo por ella… pero a veces era tan impulsivo, que le costaba horrores convivir con el.

-No seas idiota, lo único que has hecho ha sido apoyarme –replicó –mi orgullo se fue por la borda cuando me patearon de mi propia casa, solo tu me diste una mano en ese momento, y sin pretensiones…

Mientras mas la escuchaba, mas aumentaba la necesidad de descargar sus sentimientos y sincerarse con la muchacha y aunque su maldito orgullo se interponía en sus pensamientos, un simple "te quiero" no le alcanzaba.

Algunos rayos de la luna se filtraron entre las cortinas del enorme ventanal que estaba a unos metros del sillón, estos iluminaban ligeramente los ojos cobrizos del peli naranja, que tenían un extraño brillo que cautivó a la chica en cuestión de segundos.

-Te amo –eso era lo que necesitaba decir.

Tras escuchar esas delicadas palabras, un "Boom" resonó en la cabeza de la muchacha, y en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se paralizo, por el contrario su corazón comenzó a acelerar desmesuradamente y una vez mas una fuerza sobrenatural comenzaba a arrastrarla hacia el muchacho que tenía en frente. Era exactamente la misma sensación que se había apoderado de sus sentidos días atrás.

-Rukia… -el jóven susurró cuando sintió la calida respiración de la mujer rozar su cuello. Interpretó las intenciones de la muchacha de inmediato y entonces fue el quien se dejó llevar por una sensación similar, rodeó con delicadeza su cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos y apoyó su otra mano sobre la piel perlada de su rostro. Cuando el beso estuvo a centímetros de concretarse la chica abrió los ojos a la par y se retiró bruscamente, como si solo hubiera estado en transe.

-¿Es una broma verdad? –el joven se incorporó irritado.

-Maldición… -la muchacha maldijo por lo bajo intentando reprimir sus enormes ganas de tirarse por el balcón, era la segunda vez que había hecho eso sin darse cuenta.

-¿Te divierte jugar conmigo verdad? –insistió subiendo el tono de voz, se sentía un imbecil.

-No… -se encogió de brazos.

-¿Solo eso me vas a decir, sabes lo que intentaste hacer?

La joven intentaba hacer oído sordo a las protestas del joven, pero una tras protesta su tono de voz se hacía escuchar mas y mas, hasta que su paciencia llegó al limite y lo encaró de pie.

-¡No me grites idiota! ¿crees que fue apropósito? ¡perdí el control!

-¿Perdí el control? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡porfavor Rukia! eres una mujer, no una niña, no me vengas con esos cuentos baratos.

-¡No son cuentos baratos! no se que me pasó, ¿crees que hubiera intentado besarte sin sentir nada? –preguntó exasperada - ¡pues no!

La joven se retiró a su habitación dejando a sus espaldas a un Ichigo aturdido que no podía articular ni una sola palabra luego semejante respuesta, el peli naranja logró escuchar una vez mas el mismo "crack" pero esta vez provenía de otro lugar.

-Lo siento Ichigo… -susurró mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Decidió que había sido suficiente por ese día y antes de que cayera el sol necesitaba aclarar ciertos asuntos con su "amigo" empresario, no podía seguir martillándose la cabeza el resto de la semana, y perdiendo tiempo no iba a conseguir nada. Cuando salió de su habitación para dejar el apartamento, encontró una nota muy breve sobre la mesa.

"Me fui al Gym que está a la vuelta de Starducks"

La muchacha arqueó una ceja, el nunca le contaba lo que hacía y mucho menos se tomaba tiempo para especificar donde estaba metido. No se esperaba eso y mucho menos luego de haber recibido una golpiza ¿qué tenia en la cabeza ese hombre?  
Trató de ignorar eso sin mas dejó el edificio sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

"Bip, bip" el moderno aparato sonó desde su bolsillo mientras conducía. El hombre lo tomó entre sus manos y tocó la pantalla para ir a la casilla de mensajes, esperando que fuese el mensaje de quien esperaba.

"Punishment."  
De: Anónimo.

-¿Punishment? – el Kuchiki repitió extrañado.

-Me las van a pagar, conmigo no se juega –sonrió hacia un lado mientras ingresaba al gimnasio. Al cruzar la puerta se encontró con la misma imagen que tenía en su cabeza, todo se veía exactamente igual, el mismo ambiente y la misma energía, incluso misma cantidad de gente que solía frecuentar el lugar años atrás.

-Ohhh, tiempo sin verte Kurosaki-san –la mujer voluminosa se abalanzó sobre el joven con alegría.

-Vaya que si –correspondió el abrazo con dificultad.

La rubia se alejo unos centímetros para mirarlo un momento y entonces pudo visualizar las marcas que tenía en su rostro y a lo largo de sus brazos.

-¡¿Pero que te ha pasado?! –preguntó exasperada.

El joven hizo silencio intentando evitando contacto visual con ella y sus estudiantes, que por cierto estaban atentos a la conversación entre la pareja.

La mujer lo condujo apresurada hacia su oficina, que estaba ubicada a pocos metros de la entrada.

-Puedes tomar asiento.

-Gracias, el joven se acomodó en su lugar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Entonces quiero suponer que puedes decirme que te trae por acá –afirmó.

-Quiero retomar las clases –la mira con determinación.

La mujer se atragantó ante semejante respuesta.

-¿Q- que? –se acerca al peli naranja para verle de cerca - Ja, ja, ja, ja ¿es broma verdad?

-No.

-¿No que cuando estabas con esa muchachita tan linda, Orihime, mandaste todo a la mierda?

-Cállate, y no es que te esté pidiendo un favor, te voy a pagar esta vez.

La voluptuosa mujer se acercó una vez mas al peli naranja para encararlo.  
-Esta bien, pero me tendrás que contar esto mas tarde –apuntó con el índice a las contusiones de su rostro.

-Muy bien… aquí voy –la mujer de cabello azabache ingresó al edificio y se dirigió a recepción.

-Buenas tardes, necesitaría….

-No es horario de atención, señorita –el recepcionista levantó su mano interrumpiéndola.

-¿Pero qué? –la chica arqueó una ceja –necesito hablar con Abarai Renji,

-Le ruego porfavor que se retire.

-¡Llámelo! –soltó, absteniéndose de insultarlo.  
-Le repito una vez mas, no es horario de atención, retirese o llamaré a seguridad.

-Que seguridad ni que….

-Tranquila –la mujer de cabello azul posó su mano en el hombro de la joven para que se tranquilizara –Iroshi, esta mujer tiene cita conmigo, no es necesario que llames a nadie – declaró sonriente.

-Bien… -la miró con rabia por el rabillo del ojo mientras se alejaba junto a la muchacha.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? menos mal que te escuché sino te habrían sacado a las patadas de aquí.

-Solo vine a hablar con Renji.

-¿Te olvidaste que el tiene un cargo importante aquí? ya no trabajas aquí, y tampoco eres bien vista, ten mas cuidado la próxima vez.

-Descuida, no estaba en mis planes volver a pisar este lugar de todos modos, Tatsuki –respondió inexpresiva.

-Bueno… supongo que puedo hacerte ese favor, el no está ocupado ahora.

Rukia miró a la mujer sorprendida.

-¿De verdad?

-Estamos cerca de hecho, te acompañaré hasta allí para que no vuelvas a tener problemas, eres muy ruidosa cuando te enojas, ja, ja, ja.

-Descarada… -susurró para sus adentros.

-Bueno, de aquí sigues tu, es la cuarta puerta todo derecho por este pasillo.

-Como si no lo supiera ja, ja –sonrió falsamente. –gracias Tatsuki.

-No hay por qué, mándale saludos de mi parte –la mujer volvió sobre sus pasos a su despacho.

-Lo ultimo que hare será mandarle saludos.. –comentó sarcásticamente.

A medida que se abría paso por el pasillo, el olor que desprendían las alfombras de cuero la llenaban de nostalgia y recuerdos de sus días en ese lugar comenzaban a invadir su memoria. Es verdad que nunca se sintió del todo bien allí, pero gracias a eso conoció a Ichigo.

-Ese tonto… -susurró con pena antes de llegar a la cuarta puerta –bien…

Olvidó los últimos hechos acontecidos y se paró frente a la puerta con determinación. Toco dos veces.  
"¿Quién es" escuchó del otro lado.

-Yo –respondió sin gracia.

Del otro lado se escucho un silencio de 5 segundos, 5 segundos que le carcomieron la cabeza.

-Pasa –finalmente escuchó. 

* * *

**Una vez mas, mil gracias por haberlo leído, espero que les haya gustando es cierto como les mencioné que quizás fue un capítulo denso, pero lo hice con amor(? ok no jaja pues... digamos que en el siguiente veremos a Byakuya en acción 8D me despido.**


End file.
